efwfandomcom-20200214-history
EFW Raw Febuary 27th 2012
Daniel Moxley comes out- DM – I wanna...somewhat address an incident that took place as the show was ending last night, that tampered with my main event of Smackdown where a new Superstar, known as el Fantasma...was scheduled to debut last wek on Smackdown, he was however assaulted by someone who I specificly banned from Smackdown, and who’s consequences will ne somewhat... SEVERE! Raj Singh I call upon you to come down the ramp and explain your actions. -Raj Singh comes out looking nervous- Raj – Now Daniel...Daniel PLEASE DM – Shut up damnit let me talk, you were told specificly after you lost to me, that you would no longer be a part of the Smackdown brand...you broke that deal Raj – (starting to cry) – DANIEL PLEASE DM – Shut up let me talk! You chose to attack a NEW SUPERSTAR in EFW, you just went around backstage and beat him up... Raj Singh this is a despicable act I want you to try and justify right....now..... Raj – (hyperventilating) DANIEL PLEASE....I JUST WANTED TO FEUD WITH HIM, THE NEW GUY! I FORGOT ABOUT OUR RULE! PLEASE DON’T FIRE ME! PLEEEEEASE! EFW IS MY LIFE! (crying really badly) DM – How pathetic...you’re SO FIRED -crowd cheer as Raj drops on his knees and cries and roles around the floor in the ring- DM – GET THE HELL UP YOU MORON...YOU WANT YOUR JOB BACK IN EFW? Raj – (crying still and gets up stuttering) Y...yes (sniffs)...Please Punk....I... DM – GET ON YOUR KNEES AND BEG ME -Raj still crying and sobbing slowly gets on his knees and puts his hands together and preys for Daniel to let him stay in EFW- DM – How pathetic still... -Raj roles around the ring sobbing and crying and begging at Daniel’s feet to stay in EFW- DM – ON YOUR KNEES -Raj gets on his knees still crying- DM – Raj Singh.... YOU’RE......FIRED! -DM hits the shining wizard on Raj Singh and he rolls out the ring crying in pain as security escort him out the building- *Commercial Break* Michael Cole: Well Ladies and Gentlemen what a dramatic start to Monday Night Raw tonight and not in anyway we expected to start Raj Singh has just been released from EFW! Jerry Lawler: Wow...What a cruel man how can you possibly have the guts to bold face fire someone and make them beg for it and make fun of them in front of 16,000 people here tonight! Michael Cole: But anyway I am Michael Cole and this is Jerry Lawler at ringside calling the action tonight at Elimination Chamber it was one hell of a night Chris Xtreme retained his Championship inside the chamber and RPS survived his whole match at Mania of his own after Celtic got eliminated before RPS even got out side of his pod! But after that Kyle came out and attacked RPS proving that he is ready for their official Match at Wrestlemania 2 in the Main Event will Kyle Smith end the 200 day and counting Reign of RPS and beat the man he beat for the title back at Night Of Champion last year! Or will Kyle Smith get his Title and win back his Championship he lost to RPS to start his historic reign at NOC We find out at Wrestlemania! Match 1) Matt Code vs. Camron Moore - Singles Match *After the match Camron Moore snatches a mic and climbs back in the ring looking furious* Camron Moore: Well as it seems I'm out of the Main Event scene now as again but no worries sometime in the future I'll get that title back but my time is just not right now my time for the Intercontential Championship is now! Because Ultimate Opportunist I'm coming for that title! *Matt Code shoves Camron Moore off the mic and throws his out of the the ring* Matt: Same old crap, face is Camron you can't win anything You'd be better just not showing up now but both of us are out of the EFW Title scene now since you and I want an IC Title match against Opportunist I say on Smackdown this week we have a Number One Contenders Match and we'll see who heads to Mania 2! Moore: Deal! You're One! *Alberto Del Rio comes out after the Commercial Break* Alberto Del Rio: Well since I was the one to be last eliminated at in the Raw's Elimination Chamber match last night by Xtreme being pinned and speared I say that gives me a shot at the EFW Championship Right? I almost eliminated everyone in the chamber so I don't think I need any contender matches to be facing Xtreme for the title I proved myself in there already! *The Zodiacs Interrupt Alberto Del Rio* Jerry Lawler: Get out of there Rio you don't want to be in there with them guys! Adam: Del Rio we're going to give you to the count of 5 right now and if you don't get out of our ring within that time you won't make it to Mania! Adam: 5.... Adam: 4.... Adam: 3.... Adam: 2.... *Alberto Del Rio leaves the ring* RPS: Now that he's gone you guys can actually get some entertainment because all of us besides Celtic who is not here tonight won our matches at Elimination Chamber I single handingly defeated everyone in the Chamber with no assisstance from Celtic due to him being Eliminated what so ever, Kyle then came out and 450 Splashed me while I was already hurt after my match he has no sportsmanship what so ever! Adam the new European Champion AND United States Champion from the PPV won both titles bring more prestige to The Zodiacs, The Head Hunter unmasked his wannabie imposter who wanted to destroy this group revealing to Kyle Smith! I told you all he is jealous of our sucess! Adam: I defeated that idiot who got fired earlier tonight Rajan, winning both titles I don't know what else to say about it but The Zodiacs will continue to do this forever and ever because we will not stop until we practically run this place! Head Hunter: Me revealing Kyle Smith to be the other Head Hunter imposter was the most idiotic thing I've been apart of in my life and --- *Kyle Smith interrupts* Kyle: Whelp --- *RPS Interrupts Kyle before he speaks* RPS: How's your ADHD disorder Kyle? are you having some trouble focusing on us are you even listening I know you ADHD people have a bit of trouble listening to people when they are speaking *The Crowd boo heavily at RPS by saying it* RPS: Oh yeah and Kyle how's your sister and mother bud? Your sister is just the same as you, both Autistic and ADHD pricks! Your mother can't give birth to anything normal can she how are you even hired you bugged the company until they had to right? I hope your proud of your family and yourself Kyle because none of you can acomplish anything in life the only time you got a sense of acomplishment was when you won this title then I flushed your less than a month title run down the toilet! *Kyle leaves the ring looking at the ground saying nothing* Match 2) Rated Peep Superstar vs. Jason T - Singles Match Match 3) Alberto Del Rio vs. The Head Hunter - Singles Match (Chris Xtreme Standing on the ramp Watching) ''' *Chris Xtreme comes down to the ring after the match with a mic* Chris Xtreme: I heard what you said earlier Alberto, I'll consider your challenge at Mania but I'm not going to agree with you just getting a shot because you were the one who actually got to the final two along with me that doesn't make anything completley fair much. I'll Tell you that next week on Raw you will compete in a match again Daniel Moxley for a chance to fight me at Mania for this Championship! '''Match 4) Chris Xtreme vs. Daniel Moxley - Singles Match Match 5) The Ghost Hunter and Samir Cerebral Assassin vs. Hunter Ryan and Best In The World *After the match Samir Cerebral Assassin attacks The Ghost Hunter and hits him with a sledgehammer to the skull* Michael Cole: WHAT THE HELL!!? *Samir grabs a mic and stands over Ghost Hunter* Samir: You know Hunter I've never been over to get over myself since losing my EFW Championship to you almost a year ago now...If anyones watched me since then I've never been able to reform back to my self since that day now this isn't for the Title Hunter this is getting myself back to the top where I belong and by getting myself back in my firm mental state again I have to beat you....... *The Shows goes off the air* BQ: Rate Card (Daniel Moxley)